cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hearts of Iron II
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/?showtopic=70806 |date = October 7, 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113982 |termin = November 14, 2012 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} Hearts of IRON II is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and The Order of the Paradox on 7 October 2009. It was cancelled over three years later on November 14, 2012. Introduction Just kidding—I have not rejoined IRON. Just feeling nostalgic. So anyway...IRON and TOP have had a long history together as MDP partners. Since July 3, 2007 actually. In that time, a lot of things have changed—governments, members, moon bases—but there are these fundamental truths which transcend time. One of those is that IRON and TOP have been, will be, and will always be the very best of friends and brothers. We have had our bumps and our setbacks, sure, but this relationship has endured. It is fitting that me, of all people, should have the honor of having my signature on this. Most of you all know my history with IRON—it was my first home. I made some great friends and memories there. I hope that with this new, updated, upgraded, and generally shiny treaty that these two alliances can continue to be great friends. It has been a pleasure for all of us in Paradoxia working with IRON and vice versa. So, here's to great friends, great alliances, and a great treaty. -Coursca Text of the Treaty Article One: Non-Aggression I. The signatories of this pact will not commit any act of espionage, attack or other malicious action upon each other. II. If disagreements between the signatories arise, they pledge their commitment to solving these disgreements through private communications via normal government channels, and debate matters responsibly. Any such discussions will be kept private between the signatories. Article Two: Cooperation I. The signatories of this pact pledge to cooperate and help each other during peace-time where possible. This shall include but is not limited to technical information, mutually beneficial trading, organizational assistance and diplomatic support. II. Either signatory may request monetary aid from the other signatory at any time. Neither signatory is obligated to grant such a request, however it is encouraged to unless it is either unable to grant it, or it feels that fulfilling the request would defy the spirit of the treaty. III. The signatories of this pact pledge that any information regarding a threat to, or possible attack upon, either signatory is required to be shared between the signatories immediately. Article Three: Defence I. If either signatory of this pact is attacked by a third party, both signatories pledge their full commitment to neutralising the conflict by all means possible. This includes the full military, monetary and diplomatic efforts of both signatories. II. In order for this clause to be activated, a formal request for assistance must be lodged by the attacked signatory to the representatives of the other signatory. Once a request for defensive support is lodged, the other signatory must act upon it to the full extent of their ability within a reasonable amount of time. III. If either signatory commits an act of espionage, attack or other malicious action upon a third party that directly leads to a declaration of war upon that signatory, the other signatory's obligation of support, outlined in Article Three; Clause I, shall be considered void. However the other signatory may still support the attacked signatory at their discretion. IV. If either signatory is attacked by a third party as a direct result of an action taken by that signatory to honour a treaty held with a third party, the other signatory's obligation of support, outlined in Article Three; Clause I, shall be considered void. However the other signatory may still support the attacked signatory at their discretion. Article Four: Offense I. If either signatory decides to attack a third party, they may request support from the other signatory. This assistance is not mandatory, however it is encouraged that assistance is provided upon such a request. II. Once a request for assistance is lodged, the other signatory will decide whether or not to grant the request, inform the requesting signatory of this decision and act upon it within a reasonable amount of time. Article Five: Revision and Termination I. This pact may be amended at any time and in any way by the express consent of both signatories and their respective representatives. II. This pact may be terminated at the desire of either signatory. The terminating signatory must inform the other signatory with a clear explanation of their justification privately. Upon this notice of cancellation, the treaty shall remain in effect for a forty eight hour period, followed by a one hundred and twenty hour non-aggression period during which neither signatory may attack the other. Signatory Signed for the Order of the Paradox, *'Saber', Grand Master *'Longbowe', Grand Hospitaller *'Coursca', Grand Chancellor Signed for the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, *'FinsterBaby', President *'Delgursh', Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'Shan Revan', Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'MCRABT', Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'Griffon', Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'Peron', Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *'Matt Miller', Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *'Krash', Minister of Labor, IRON Councilor *'Grizz Goose', Minister of Central Intelligence, IRON Councilor *'bay102174', Minister of Tables, IRON Councilor *'Shanenshah', Minister of the Dark Arts, IRON Councilor Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Defunct treaties of The Order of the Paradox